


of love and fragments

by nyctigamous



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Love, Healing, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, but very little of it, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctigamous/pseuds/nyctigamous
Summary: They meet at a zoo one day, echoes of polite smiles on their lips, unbeknownst to the twining of their fates, to the healing of their hearts.





	of love and fragments

[Near/Far - Mammal Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9hpWhJbfqE)

  
  
She met Barry on a sunny Thursday in the middle of April.  
  
As sunny as it was windy, he held her wind-blown sketched tigers between two fingers, smile as bright as the sun that day, ocean in his eyes.  
  
Casey notices how big and warm his hand is when shakes it, chiming a polite _Casey Cooke_ to him, squinting at the 'K.' before 'Crumb' as he shares his.  
  
They talk about art and animals and the weather and _life_ for far longer than she ever has with another person, and by the time he has to leave, a sheepish and apologetic smile playing on his face, she almost feels regretful.  
  
That feeling alone is enough to force her feet to move towards the zoo the following week. She feels, deep in her twisting gut, he won't even recognize her, let alone remember her name.

  
Her face is adorned, however, with the most honest smile she has had in years, when she sees a figure waving high at her, and she hears a joyful _"Cookie, right here!"_

 

* * *

  
Casey can barely believe how fast she finds a friend in Barry. It's been so long since she had one, it takes her a while to realize that they _are_ friends, and the realization warms her heart so much, she's sure it will keep her away from cold even when winter comes.  
  
Her secret voyages to the zoo when John works overtime slowly turn into meeting at coffee shops after Barry finishes work, sharing more laughter and talks than she can remember ever having. She's happy there, in their little space, with her only friend ever since her dad has died. She almost winces at the thought, but swallows it down, along with a scorching hot liquid, seeping down her throat, leaving a burn mark behind that says _don't think about it, don't think about it._  
  
She hides her messages and her trips from her uncle, sneaking out only when he's gone, staying a gray mouse under a broom. It's hard, she has trouble, and there are times when her smiles die at the reminders of her uncle, and there are times when she feels Barry knows something is wrong, she can see it in his eyes, but she's unable to speak up.  
  
It's a rainy day then, and she's wary of his discomfort, minuscule fidgeting, worried glances. He tells her about their condition that day, all shy and nervous, and she can't contain herself, and she's in awe. She tells him that, looking at his humble smile, tells him that she can't wait to meet the others, that she can't wait to meet their original.  
  
Barry tells her about every single alter, and she commits their names to her memory, anticipation building in her hands and the nape of her neck. Later that night, she can't sleep, tracing Kevin's name on her sheets, remembering Barry's words, _"He has the gentlest eyes."_

* * *

  
It's close to the end of May when she's at the zoo again, and she notices that Barry is different from afar: his posture is softer, smaller, his eyes look gentler and with less spark than Barry has. She greets him with an introduction, stretching her hand out, and there's something about the way he holds her hand when he introduces himself as Kevin( _her heart is fluttering a staccato against her ribs when she hears that name; she can't keep away from the cerulean waters in his eyes_ ); the tentativeness, the gentle lingering, like it's the only human contact he's had in years, and she bites down the rising feelings of protectiveness.  
  
He's so shy and timid when he talks to her, telling her he's been eager to meet her, but his smiles are genuine and so _warm_ it makes her heart squeeze.  
  
When they part, she squeezes his hand, thinking about the way he looked starved for touch, taking in the way his face seems to relax at the touch; and tells him she wishes to see him in the light again someday. She wants to tell him she's proud of him for taking the brave step, but doesn't want to overstep. The way he looks at her tells her he may already know that, anyway.

* * *

  
The next time they meet, it's late, it's almost closing time, and the sky is pouring, dark hues adorning the whole dome. She's drenched and cold, and when she meets Barry, he offers to go to his place to dry off, an apology on his face.  
  
He's rubbing his eyes and face when he leads her to their home, and when she asks if he's okay, he only hums back in response.  
  
"Honey, we're switching." He tells her then, going into himself, and she bites her lip worriedly, hoping it will be someone that will be comfortable with her presence here.  
  
She stares in surprise when she recognizes the soft curl of his mouth as Kevin's, and when he comes out fully, eyes darting down, a blush coming over his cheeks, she smiles brightly at him, happy to see him again so soon.  
  
She's sure there's a question in her eyes, and even though she doesn't voice it, the man still answers.  
  
"It felt safe." He tells her, shyly, barely above a comforting whisper.  
  
She doesn't know what comes over her, warmth rising in her heart, and she answers him in a careful hug, cheek pressing against his neck.  
  
"I'm happy to see you again." She tells him genuinely, and his hands ghost over her back before she steps back, content with the meek smile he gives her.  
  
He gives her a change of clothes that almost hang on her small frame( _she relishes in the low chuckle he gives her when she complains about the sleeves that hang off her hands_ ) and shows around their home when she asks him to.  
  
For a short moment, she wonders if this is appropriate, but it gets wiped away when he offers hot chocolate and an apology for getting cold because of them, and she gladly accepts them both.  
  
She's not sure how it ends up this way, but now they're both on the opposite sides of the sofa, empty mugs on the coffee table next to them, and they're talking, talking about dark, painful things, and she listens as he talks about his mother, eyes to the floor, grim expression on his face. She feels pride swell in her as she sees him being brave, fighting to stay in the light and finish talking with her, and she tells him that this time, far less brave-sounding than she wanted to.  
  
She can see the tears pool in his eyes when his trembling hand tentatively reaches for hers, and she holds it in both of hers, secretly hoping that they would be enough to protect this man from the bad in the world.  
  
There's a long pause before she tells him about her uncle, and when she does, she sees them switch halfway through. Kevin's unspilled tear rolls down Barry's cheek as he stares at her, pain in his eyes, and she's held in a firm embrace after she shows him some of her scars.  
  
He tells her she should leave her home for theirs once she turns eighteen in three weeks, and she accepts with little hesitance.

* * *

  
It's the last week of school, and the day after she leaves her uncle's place, she sees his truck parked near the school after class.  
  
She's sobbing into her phone in a locked toilet stall, fear trickling through her whole body, jumping at every sound. Barry listens intently and tells her the most comforting words in the world.  
  
"We're coming to get you, babygirl. Don't you worry."  
  
She counts to herself to keep the panic at bay while she's waiting. She itches to call them again, but resists it, shutting down the sobs that rock her body.  
  
When she gets a message from them, telling her to meet them in the hallway, she recognizes that it's Dennis that greets her. She shakes his hand when he introduces himself, and although the scowl on his face and his military posture intimidate her, his grip is gentle and warm. The blue in his eyes is a darker hue, a tempest in his orbs, but they have a sprinkle of care all the same.  
  
He towers over her uncle, who stares at her with an almost rabid stare. She sees the way he steps back after Dennis steps forward, bites her lip when she hears them speak and watches her uncle's face pale.  
  
She thinks that all of the alters are likely as kind inside as Kevin is when Dennis hovers his hand on the small of her back, leading her to their car.

* * *

  
She soon finds that living with Kevin and his system is a lot more enjoyable than she initially expected it to be.  
  
She finds she enjoys making meals with Barry, listening to his never-ending chatting, terrible singing, and she learns more about fashion in the first week than she has in her entire life.  
  
Jade and her find a common language from the first glance the teenager gives her. Casey confides in her about more things than she dared to, to even herself. She finds herself laughing herself to tears whenever Jade goes on a rant, and she finds that as crude the teenager is, she is just as much gentle and empathetic.  
  
She meets Orwell, and then Hedwig. She wants to meet them all, and she finds how enticing the idea is; she wants to accept all of them, just like they accepted her.  
  
Casey learns that one can _truly_ be safe in their home. It takes her weeks to accustom herself to the knocks on her room, instead of hinge-breaking barging in, to the luxury of not having haste showers, to silence and comfort at nights, the ability to sleep peacefully.  
  
But she does. And when it happens, she thanks Barry, and then Kevin, for it. She says it from deep within her heart, tears swelling and almost spilling.  
  
She can see her body healing from old bruises, and sometimes she feels like her mind is, too.  
  
And soon there comes a time when she manages to forget some of the pain, too.

* * *

  
It's a surprisingly cool evening of June when Kevin and her sit down to watch a movie. It takes her a little while until she settles into comfort, but once she does, she quickly starts dozing off.  
  
They're barely talking, enclosed in a comfortable silence, the blankets they are under are warm, warm enough to lull her into feeling soft around the edges, and not even halfway through the movie, Casey's sleeping.  
  
When she wakes, with a light jerk, she feels hot, and notices that she's pressed against Kevin. He's sleeping soundly, and she takes a long moment to study his face, its content expression, something inexplicable tugging at her heart. Her heartbeat picks up, just barely strong enough for her to notice.  
  
She worries, worries that this contact is too much for either of them, worries it's too close. The worries fly away, though, as soon as she feels him press closer against her, sighing peacefully, still asleep.  
  
She thinks that, perhaps, she's not the only one feeling safer, safer than they ever have.  
  
She tries to ignore the way her heart and stomach fill with warmth as she feels his arms around her, but fails when she unconsciously inhales his scent and drowns in it.

* * *

  
June is coming to an end, and it's getting far hotter than it was in the beginning. They went into a park farther up, enjoying the light breeze amidst the scorching sun.  
  
There's a blanket of comfortable silence between her and Kevin, as they trek up and down a hill, following a nearby stream. There's a bench at the slope, straight view into the stream, and as they sit there( _she's unable to stop herself from stealing glances at him; dizzy from how beautiful and serene he looks_ ), she feels him taking her hand in his, and she feels her heart flutter.  
  
She resists the thought of wanting to kiss the palm of the hand that is holding hers, and, as she's lost in thoughts, she realizes that her heart may not open anymore without him being close. She isn't sure what to do with that thought.

* * *

  
It's July when they're in the zoo in the middle of the night, flashlights at hand, soft giggles on their faces. She's unsure if this counts as sneaking in when the man himself lives right below it, but the thrill is there all the same.  
  
He takes her to a hill that towers above the zoo, and she can see the shimmering speckles of light of the city, an almost mirror image of the sky above them.  
  
Her body shivers when she hears Kevin call her name, taking her hand again, just like he did in the park: delicate, warm, and close. She revels in the way his eyes gaze into hers, the way his voice makes her tingle with excitement.  
  
"It's not so bad being here, in the light." And then he adds, timidly, softly, "With you." He gives her a kind smile that makes air catch in her throat, and before she knows, she's close, and she can smell a gentle forrest on him.  
  
She doesn't think when her hand curls around the back of his neck, pleased with the way his eyes haze over, and he gasps when her lips come close to his, but he doesn't move away. He meets her halfway, gently clasping the palm on his chest in his hand.  
  
The kiss is feathery, tentative, there is hesitance between the both of them. She thinks the way he holds her is beautiful, and doesn't risk deepening the kiss. She has her own desires, but fears they will break him.  
  
She's unsure what they are after they break apart, but doesn't particularly care as she drowns in his adoring gaze. She leans in again, just a tad bolder, and feels drunk off his taste.

* * *

  
After that night, Casey isn't sure what to expect from them, from Kevin, but she knows enough: she knows, she trusts him. So she lets the river take its course.  
  
It changes slowly, over time, like a slow-burning candle. He doesn't falter when taking her hand, doesn't wince when he looks into her eyes.  
  
Their fingers are linked more often than not, and secretly she thinks to herself that it grounds him, reassures him. She feels comforted by the thought.  
  
With time it is Kevin who kisses her then, again and again, and each one feels like discovering new, uncharted seas.  
  
He hugs her close and thanks her for existing, kisses her like she's the last person alive, and she can see him growing stronger, brighter, bolder.  
  
There are times when he retracts, though, hiding out of the light, staying away from overwhelming tides, and she feels a pang of pain each time, but leaves his time to him, alongside with her patience. He smiles apologetically every time he comes back, and she kisses the apology off his face each time.

* * *

  
They’re lying in bed when he tells her he loves her: a soft, whispering wind echoing through her ribcage and skull, and she can't control her sobs of raw feeling when she returns his feelings, chest ripping apart from her love for him.  
  
He cries with her, _I'm lucky to be alive_ , he tells her, kissing every teardrop on her cheek, _lucky to be with you_ . And then he kisses her in a way he never has before; it's deep, hungry, and the thought of this need inside of him makes her insides coil, makes her want to lose herself in him.  
  
She gasps when she feels his hands splay themselves over the skin of her stomach under her shirt, thumb gently grazing some of her scars. Casey takes his hands in her own after he moves back from the sound, and moves them to help her take off her shirt.  
  
They're both trembling like two leaves mid-autumn, yet there's a hidden strength in him now, after so much time, and she can't help but admire him, trace his feverish skin with the tips of her fingers.  
  
He touches her slowly, with a tenderness that almost makes her ache, caressing her skin, kissing her scars. She feels a prayer in the way he worships her, pleading and devotion in the way he looks at her. She feels hot, almost dizzy; vulnerable under his touch and gaze, but she knows, she is safe.  
  
They make love that night, bed gently creaking as he plunges himself into her, surrounds her in his whole essence, and they're whispering their oaths of love. She caresses tears off his face as his tender sobs mix with moans, and she holds him close, closer than ever before, telling him she loves him, telling him, _I'm lucky to be here with you, too._  
  
They reach catharsis together, in each other's arms, the other's name on their lips, and she revels in the way her heart fills with fervor.  
  
The sun has just set, the sky tainted purple, a dark shadow overcast. He strokes her hair when they hold each other after, silent reverence in his eyes, in a room lit by the dying light, their breathing and the gentle rustle of the sheets the only sounds.  
  
She closes her eyes, feels his warm, gentle hands on her petite frame, and she thinks back on the days when she was but a broken doll; an empty shell, aching for warmth; a fragment of a split glass.  
  
So she whispers her goodbyes, eyes closed and her hand on his chest, feeling the gentle pulse under the tips of her fingers. She farewells the vicious shadows and ghosts that followed her all her youth, her painful past, the unshed tears.  
  
Kevin kisses her forehead when she's done, cheeks damp from tears, and he tells her he's proud of her for being so brave.  
  
Casey falls asleep, safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very experimental piece. However, I wanted to try to portray the fleeting and soft nature of their relationship with a style that is alike. I hope I pulled it off, and that it wasn't difficult to read.
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read! I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Special thanks to the lovelies on the Split/Glass discord server. This is for you. Y'all rock so hard, it shakes my world.


End file.
